


Never again

by Matthindavick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthindavick/pseuds/Matthindavick





	Never again

_Breathe. In and out. Count to three. Open your eyes to make sure you're not passing out. Do it again. **Do it again.** Savor the throbbing, the stinging as the blood goes over the other wounds. Now breathe._

That was all Keith could think. It was a pattern, again and again. He swore he would stop but the battle was rough and this was just so he could sleep. That was until he started. Then he couldn't stop. It felt nice, he had missed this. He didn't even realize how much he had missed this. Why did he ever stop?

Knock knock

“Keith?” No one had heard from him since they got to the castle. “Keith babe, it's just Lance.”

Knock knock

“Keith I'm coming in!” Lance struggled to keep his voice steady, worry starting to creep into his thoughts.

A bloody form laying on the bed was not what Lance expected to see when he walked in. He stood in the doorway, shaking, trying to process the sight. A deep breath later he remembered the other times he found Keith like this. He knew what he needed to do. 

Stay calm. Get the bandages. They're still clean, it's been months since he's done this. Wrap his arms tight to stop the bleeding. Take off the bloodstained shirt he has on, start soaking it in hot water. Wake him up.

“Sweetie,” Lance gently brought his hand to Keith's face, coaxing him awake. “I know you're tired and want to sleep but you can't, you just lost a lot of blood.”

It felt like a distant voice, in the middle of sleep and blood loss, but it stood out, and Keith forced himself to follow it into the waking world, his eyes fluttering open. Blinking, he looked up at something that broke his heart. Lance was crying, he looks scared and hurt. 

This is why he stopped.

“Lance?”

“Oh good, good, you're waking up, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. Are you okay? I could’ve helped if you'd come talk to me.” Lance continued on, all of it too fast and too shaky for Keith to understand.

“Lance, I'm.. So sorry..” He couldn't hold in the small sob that came out as he spoke, it broke his heart to see Lance like this, and to know he caused it, that was too much. “I said I wouldn't do this anymore and I meant it, it was just to sleep, but it's upsetting you and I _never-_ ” when he got to the point of full crying, he was hushed by Lance.

“Sweetie, it's okay, you did great, it's been four months? That's _amazing_. Feelings like wanting to do this don't go away at the drop of a hat. It takes time and it’s a hard, scary battle to try to fight alone. You don't have to do this by yourself, I'm here for you. If you start having those thought, if you tell me, I'll make it better the best I can, no matter what it takes. If you ever feel like you want to tell the others, they’ll,do the same. Because we love you. _I love you._ ” Lance held Keith close, rocking him gently. His voice was filled with nothing but love and caring, and it made keith’s heart float high into the cloud. He leaned into the warmth in front of him.

“I love you too.”

Maybe he’d found a nicer way to get to sleep.


End file.
